A romantic moment
by The Lightning Flash
Summary: Sparx sneaks away to the Carnival. Why? Well, if I told you, you wouldn't need to read it, would you?


**A/N: Umm, first romance for me. Just a weird idea that popped into my head and wouldn't go away until I wrote it down. My muse works in mysterious ways!**

Random is at the Carnival, his evil side led him there, but he broke the spell before joining the evils. He turns a corner to see Sparx and Kilobyte facing each other, their hands clasped between them. Random is unnoticed by either of them, and, after making sure that Sparx isn't being held against her will, he hides behind the corner and listens.

"I am NOT stupid, I know what I'm doing. Besides, if Ace can have a relationship with Lady Illusion, he can't possibly complain about you and me without being a hypocrite," Sparx says.

"So, is that what this is really about? Ace and Lady Illusion?" Kilobyte sounds amused.

"No! I wouldn't put myself at risk over _her_. Besides, it gets lonely for a girl in this dimension."

"Well, there's always Random Virus." Kilobyte is teasing now, but Random is surprised at being mentioned.

"There is," she agrees. Random is even more surprised.

"But?" Kilobyte doesn't sound so amused anymore.

"But Random hasn't shown any interest in me. He probably thinks I'm a little girl, same as Ace does. Besides, I don't know him that well.

He's a better friend to Ace than to me."

Random disagrees silently. He actually thinks she's proven herself to be quite a woman lately.

"But I haven't shown any interest in you, and you know Random a lot better than you know me." Kilobyte is starting to sound amused again.

"Well, if you'd prefer I can go find Random now and ask him if he's interested . . ."

Random peeks around the corner to see if she is being serious. He sees Kilobyte pull Sparx closer, until they are pressed together, and say, "I'd prefer it if you stayed right here and helped me defeat

Lightning."

Sparx makes no effort to pull away, but grins up at him "You know that's as pointless as me asking you to join us. I'm a Knight, and if it ever comes down to it, I'll always save Ace over you."

"But why?" Kilobyte attempts a sad puppy face, but fails miserably.

Sparx laughs. "Because I trust him, apart from where Lady Illusion is concerned, and because I care about him."

"You _care_ about him?" Kilobyte sounds like he might be jealous. Sparx revels in her newfound power.

"Yes, of course I care about him. I've spent most of my life with him, how could I not care about him?"

"What kind of care are we talking about here? Sibling care, or something more?"

Random has often asked himself this.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Sparx teases.

"And how do you suggest I do that?" asks Kilobyte.

Sparx shrugs, and traces around one of the tattoos on his face with a finger. She slowly starts growing pink, and is unable to meet his eyes. Kilobyte smiles at _his_ new power, before tipping her face towards his. Random can't believe what he's seeing as the coldest villain he's ever known slowly kisses the only person Random has ever truly loved. Kilobyte starts extending his tentacles to envelop Sparx within them, and she wraps her arms around his neck. The kiss seems to last forever to Random. They finally break apart, although Kilobyte keeps Sparx well and truly entwined.

"Congratulations, you just gave me my first kiss," he tells her.

Sparx smiles at him. "Ditto."

Random fights the urge to hit something, deciding to do that at the junkyard where it's safer.

"So, would you still choose Ace over me?" Kilobyte asks.

"Yes." Sparx doesn't hesitate. "I'll take more convincing than that!"

Kilobyte runs a finger through her hair. "I'm more than happy to oblige,"

Random begins to wonder how he can stand another kiss when the sound of a rubbish bin falling over interrupts the two lovers.

"You have to go." Kilobyte releases Sparx, who places a hand on his cheek and runs her fingers down to his mouth before summoning the Flash and disappearing.

Kilobyte is staring up at the sky and holding his hand to his mouth in thoughtful silence when Random leaves. The cyborg now has the added burden of another hard decision to make. To tell, or not to tell?

Fear slinks back into his organ room, having just witnessed the illicit kiss, as well as Random Virus watching them. He recognized the look on Random's face, and knows that he has enough information to use against any one of his enemies.

"I believe this pawn just became a king," he tells his staff, who joins him in evil laughter.


End file.
